Уроки любви
by komnpolina
Summary: Перевод Teaching Me Teaching You. Все люди. Белла только что получила работу в школе Форкса. Она переехала два месяца назад и встретила мужчину её мечты. Но она не знает его настолько хорошо насколько она думала. И найдёт его там, где не ожидала.


Глава 1  
Введение.

От лица Беллы

Я вошла в класс тем утром нервничая и волнуясь. Я только что получила степень бакалавра в изучении английской литературы и нашла подходящую работу рядом с домом. Вы спросите, где мой дом? Ни где-нибудь, а в Форксе, штат Вашингтон. Теперь я учитель литературы в школе Форкса.

Меня зовут Белла Свон и у меня совсем неинтересная жизнь. Я выросла в Фениксе, жила с мамой до того как она снова не вышла замуж за бейсбольного игрока низшей лиги. Я видела, как несчастлива она была, когда он уезжал, а мама оставалась со мной. Мне было 17, и я была достаточно взрослой, что бы принимать свои решения. Таким образом я переехала к своему отцу, шефу полиции Форкса.

Поначалу было трудно, но спустя некоторое время всё стало приходить в норму. Я завела пару хороших друзей. Две лучшие подруги и парень, с которым я собиралась провести всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

Розали Хейл всегда была мне как старшая сестра. Она была единственная, кто мог заставить меня чувствовать лучше. Она всегда защищала меня. Высокая блондинка с модельной внешностью, пьющая как парень и любящая быстрые машины. Она даже выигрывала в соревнованиях по поеданию хот-догов. Я люблю, что когда она входит в комнату, все взгляды сразу устремляются к ней.

Другая моя лучшая подруга Элис Брэндон. Она мой личный стилист и доверенное лицо. Я рассказываю ей абсолютно всё, обычно это происходило за ланчем после долгого шопинга и лекции о том, что мне надо следить за внешним видом. Не то, чтобы я не забочусь, просто я не вижу смысла в покупке нового гардероба, когда у меня уже есть прекрасная профессиональная одежда. На что девушка похожая на маленького эльфа ответила «в мусорку эту твою прекрасную профессиональную одежду».

Мой парень, когда я училась в школе Форкса, был Джейкоб Блэк. Мы встречались до тех пор, пока не осознали, что лучше нам быть друзьями. Он был всем, что я могла хотеть от брата, но не парня. Он сын Билли Блэка - лучшего друга моего отца, так что мы почти росли вместе. Было хорошо, что мы согласились на дружественные отношения и не романтические, потому что я не знаю, как наши отцы восприняли, если бы мы плохо расстались.

В общем, сейчас все мы пытаемся поддерживать связь. Розали работает риэлтором в Сиэтле, совмещая учёбу в колледже, для получения диплома инженера. Она встречается с Эмметом Маккарти и они скоро поженятся. Элис уезжала во Францию на два года изучать моду, нужно ли говорить, что это самые долгие два года моей жизни. В данный момент она работает над открытием своего собственного магазина в Порт Анжелесе. Она также нашла своё счастье в лице южанина и просто джентльмена Джаспера Уитлока. Они оба хорошие люди и просто созданы друг для друга. И Джейкоб всё ещё учиться в колледже, попутно подрабатывая, что бы платить за учёбу. Он хочет стать механиком и однажды открыть свою мастерскую. Он всегда умел обращаться с машинами. В 16 лет он даже собрал свой собственный автомобиль. Он встречается с кем-то, но держит это от меня в секрете. Он сказал, что она мне понравиться, но никто не будет достаточно хорош для него.

А я, ну что ж, сегодня первый день нового этапа моей жизни. Я начинаю свой рабочий день в школе Форкса. Сейчас 7:30 утра, а студенты будут здесь около 8. У меня почти всё готово, чтобы начать их обучение, нужно только сделать копий листов с заданиями, которые мы сегодня будем делать.

Я пошла вниз по коридору к принтеру и, конечно же, спотыкнулась об плоскую поверхность пола, я же неуклюжая. Бумаги разлетелись по всему полу, и я почувствовала себя опять школьницей. Я повернула голову, услышав хихиканье позади меня, и обнаружила никого иного как Джессику Стенли.

**- Ну, Белла Свон, я узнала тебя,**- сказала она в снисходительном тоне, не помогая мне собрать бумаги.

**- Джессика, как у тебя дела?**- поинтересовалась я, стараясь быть вежливой.

**- Превосходно, я до последнего не верила, что ты вернулась**, - ответила она голосом, который я ненавидела ещё со школы.

**- Это причина, по которой ты здесь?**

Она фыркнула: **- Нет, ты думаешь о себе слишком много. Я здесь для встречи с завучем по поводу работы на замену учителей. Вау, а ты совсем не изменилась, всегда думаешь, что мир крутиться только вокруг тебя, **- уходя, сказала она, так же наступив на несколько моих листов.

**- Гах, ненавижу её,**- прошептала я себе под нос.

**- Ты не единственная,**- услышала я голос рядом с собой. Я развернулась и увидела хорошенькую брюнетку, помогающую собрать мои вещи. Она поднялась во весь рост и отдала их мне, она была высокой. Я стояла там ошеломленная, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Она не была настолько высокой, просто выше, чем я. **– Привет, Я – Анжела. Я школьный секретарь,** - она протянула мне руку для пожатия.

**- Ох, да, прости, я – Белла Свон. Приятно познакомиться. Откуда ты знаешь Джессику?**- спросила я, пожимая её руку.

**- Пожалуй, я не удивлена, что ты не узнала меня. Я сейчас выгляжу немного по-другому, **- засмеялась она.

**- Прости, что?**

**- Я – Анжела Веббер. Мы вместе ходили в школу.**

**- Ох, вау. Ты выглядишь…Вау,** - не нашлась я, что сказать. Я тут же вспомнила неуклюжую девушку в очках и простой одежде стиля «бабуля». Она дочь пастора, в конце концов, и она определённо попадала под стереотип «дочери проповедника».

**- Да, спасибо. Я никогда не привыкну к этому. Ну, после школы я встретила мужчину моей мечты и стала такой, какой ты видишь меня сейчас с помощью уверенности в себе и некоторых статей из Vogue,** - со смехом проговорила она. Тогда прозвенел звонок. Я даже не заметила, что начали приезжать ученики.

**- Я надеюсь мы ещё пообщаемся позже, я должна возвращаться в класс. Было замечательно увидеть тебя. Ты выглядишь потрясающе,** - ответила я.

**- Я не собираюсь тебя задерживать,** - улыбнулась она и я улыбнулась в ответ.

Я подошла к моей двери и открыла её. «Всё будет хорошо» подумала я и вошла в кабинет.


End file.
